狂気愛 Kyōki ai (LOCO AMOR)
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Mundo alterno, Grelliam. Cuando el amor y la locura van de la mano el hilo rojo del destino es más fuerte de lo que podemos imaginar,


HOLAAAA MIS CORDERITOS CARMESÍ! SÍ, AL FIN UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE A ALGUNOS LES COMENTÉ HACER OTRO CAPÍTULO DE "TALVEZ EN OTRA VIDA", PEROOOO, NO LO HARÉ, CREO QUE QUEDÓ BIEN ASÍ COMO ESTÁ.

ÉSTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ES UNA BREVE HISTORIA DE MUNDO ALTERNO, PERO COMO YA SABEN, ESTO ES GRELLIAM.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS, DE VERDAD LOS AMO, SÍ, LOS AMO AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEW NI ESAS COSAS, YO SÉ QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTAN Y AUNQUE UN MENSAJITO Y/O COMENTARIO NUNCA ESTÁ DE MÁS Y ME LLENAN DE ALEGRIA, NO ME PONDRÉ DE EXIGENTE JEJE, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS QUE SON CANCER PURO DE OJOS, SI, LO SON, LAS HE RELEÍDO TODAS Y LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA SON IMPERDONABLES, AUNQUE CREO QUE EN LA ACTUALIDAD HE MEJORADA BASTANTE MI ORTOGRAFÍA Y REDACCIÓN.

MÁS HISTORIAS ESTÁN POR VENIR, ADEMÁS DE QUE NUEVOS CÁNONES HAN SURGIDO, ESA YANA TOBOSO ES UNA LOQUILLA, JAJAJAJA. USTEDES YA ME CONOCEN, A MÍ ME GUSTA EL WILLIAM MALO CON GRELL Y QUE TODOS SE "TIREN" A GRELL JAJAJAJA ESE PELIRROJO ES UNA LOCA.

BIEN, SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS LES TRAIGO " **_狂気愛_** ** _Kyōki ai" (LOCO AMOR)_**

…

* * *

 ** _"Me convertí en un loco con largos intervalos de horrible cordura" Edgar Allan Poe._**

Locura, cada cabeza es un mundo, le llamamos raro a lo que no somos capaces de comprender, locos son aquellos integrantes de las minorías de mentes abiertas, de mentes felices, locos son los artistas, locos son los que disfrutan su vida al 100. Pero ¿qué tal si ellos son los cuerdos y locos estamos todos nosotros? Mientras más cerrada y tranquila sea una persona, más loca y peligrosa es esta.

Existen dos tipos de locos, los reales y los que fingen. Algunos enfermos mentales viven en sus pequeños mundos inofensivos y otros son bestias hambrientas de sangre. ¿Quién está más loco?, la chica que habla aparentemente sola y se casó con un fantasma con el que baila bajo la luz de la luna todas las noches a la cual sus padres encerraron en un sanatorio y ahora yace bajo medicación que la mantiene en un eterno letargo o aquel vecino amistoso y de buena posición económica que tras la puerta su casa es un infierno para su esposa a la que casi mata a golpes.

¿Qué es estar loco?

En un hospital psiquiátrico se atienden a las pobres almas desahuciadas inmersas en el infierno de la locura. Se supone que estos lugares, son "hospitales" donde le brindaran la atención adecuada a los miserables, pero en ocasiones estos lugares son más un infierno para los incautos. LAS FAMILIAS SI ES QUE ALHUNA VEZ TUVIERON UNA, se olvidan de los enfermos, dejándolos a merced de los verdaderos "dementes", que experimentan con ellos aplicando torturas inhumanas.

…

La misma rutina de siempre, lidiar con los enfermos mentales de todos los días, nada nuevo, los mismos casos, papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo, nada interesante. Archivar y depurar, de la A a la Z, nombres irrelevantes, algunos ni siquiera recuerda haberlos atendido, Anthony, Bruno, Thomas, Thomas Wallis… William divaga entre recuerdos, ¿cómo olvidar a Thomas Wallis, ese chico maldito que intentó matarlo, se supone que los médicos deben ser indiferentes en cada caso, no inmiscuirse emocionalmente, pero "honestamente" William odiaba al chico, Thomas inventaba cosas, siempre estaba escribiendo, el chico tenía talento pero era esquizofrénico, no tenía ningún familiar, estaba muy interesado en el doctor Spears, casi obsesionado, no había día en que no visitara su oficina y le relatara alguna de sus historias, William simplemente le ignoraba y continuaba con lo suyo, así siempre hasta el día en que Wallis tuvo un ataque psicótico y apuñaló a Spears , una vez en la garganta y otras dos muy cerca del corazón.

William delegó el caso a su colega más odiado y después de eso nunca más supo nada del chico.

Los pensamientos de Spears son interrumpidos por Sebastian, su colega.

–Michaelis– dijo William entre dientes alzando la mirada de sus documentos. Su contrario sólo sonrió galantemente, una invitación para salir a beber. Sebastian sabía muy bien que William le odiaba, pero no le guardaba rencor, de hecho le simpatizaba.

–Señor William– dijo socarronamente.

–Lárgate escoria– dijo cortante William con todo el veneno que pudo escupir.

–¿Porqué la agresión amigo?

–Yo no soy amigo de alimañas como tú–

–Ahora soy una alimaña… me has degradado, era un perro y ahora "alimaña". Somos colegas William, es muy poco ético que te refieras así de tus compañeros– dijo Sebastian con el seño fruncido, William no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

–¿Ético?, no me hables de ética. Un "medico" real no abusa de sus pacientes.

–Bueno, yo no lo considero un abuso, de hecho, ellas lo desfrutaron mucho, la monja, la cirquera amputada…–Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa perversa, todas su pacientes tenían un sobrenombre irrespetuoso y la lista era muy extensa.

–¿Qué hay del niño? – cuestionó con rabia Spears.

–No tienes pruebas– dijo con molestia Sebastian, su mirada era penetrante, como si tratase de robar el alma de Spears, pero después reflexionó la situación y se relajó.

–Ellos no le importan a nadie, bueno, quizá sólo a ti te interese su bienestar, además no puedes juzgarme cuando tú has cometido el mismo error– acusó el Michaelis, William abrió los ojos estupefacto, ¿cómo se atrevía este malnacido a calumniarlo?

–¡Eso es una vil falacia! – William señaló.

–¿Insinúas que miento? "Will" –

–¿Ya te olvidaste de la pelirroja?... –

–No te atrevas– amenazó Spears, sus verdes ojos ardían de rabia.

–Vamos, no puedes culparme, deberías superarlo, ¿sabes?, deberíamos salir, después de todo ella era una… – Sebastian no pudo terminar la frase pues William tomó un pesado pisapapeles y se lo lanzó, pero el moro lo esquivó velozmente. Tras la puerta Sebastian suspiró derrotado y se marchó por los lúgubres pasillos donde sólo se escuchaban los lamentos de los miserables.

…

Dos años atrás~

William acababa de recuperarse del ataque de Thomas Wallis, a veces se preguntaba por qué demonios escogió psiquiatría, era deprimente lidiar con este tipo de personas enfermas.

En los pasillos se ven médicos corriendo para salvarle la vida a un hombre, nuevamente Eric Slingby intentó quitarse la vida, éste hombre también era paciente de Spears.

–Honestamente– murmura William y niega con la cabeza, Desde que Eric llegó al psiquiátrico, no ha habido ni un solo día en que este patético hombre no atente contra su vida, el pobre se volvió loco después de la muerte de su pareja.

William se reincorporaba a las instalaciones, fue recibido por el director del hospital, el hombre parecía estar igual o más loco que el resto de los pacientes. Es un hombre extremadamente alegre y no sólo dirige el hospital, sino que también tiene una funeraria.

Después de la bienvenida, William se dirige a su oficina, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con que ya alguien lo espera, es una mujer, una chica joven de cabello largo escarlata, frente a ella se encuentra Sebastian quien tiene puestas sus manos sobre las rodillas desnudas de ella, Spears frunce el ceño.

–¿Quién "la" dejó pasar? –

–Es tu nuevo paciente William– Sebastian dice amistosamente, la mujer mantiene la mirada hacia el suelo.

–Por cierto, es "hombre", pero no lo contradigas– se burló el mayor.

–Es un caso serio William, es noticia nacional, le llaman Jack el Destripador, secuestró y torturó a todas esas mujeres hasta la muerte, había pruebas de todo pero fue declarado "no culpable", alegó demencia y se salió con la suya, su padre tiene mucho dinero, o quizá hizo un pacto con el diablo. – Michaelis se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

–Yo quise hacerme cargo del caso pero el viejo no quiso y te lo dio a ti, quiere darte otra oportunidad, ya sabes por lo ocurrido con Wallis, pero recuerda, si no logras avances con este marica psicótico entonces yo me haré cargo y bueno, ya conoces mis métodos– Sebastian habló con maldad pura, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de William. En ocasiones Sebastian podía ser tan cruel como el mismo diablo, pero eran colegas, más que eso eran "amigos".

…

La primera semana es difícil, Grell no habla mucho, en realidad no habla para nada con William, son horas desperdiciadas, simplemente lo mira con desprecio y guarda silencio absoluto. La paciencia de Spears se está agotando y para su infortunio Sebastian está al asecho de su presa, pero el amor lo puede todo ¿no?.

–Señor Sutcliff– comienza William.

–Señorita– corrigió el pelirrojo.

–Eres un hombre– respondió Spears.

–Eso no está en discusión– Grell habló molesto y al parecer este fue el fin de la pseudo-conversación.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Sutcliff?

–¿Por qué las mataste? – terrible pregunta, ese fue el detonante.

Grell está loco, pero sabe bien lo que hizo, de hecho desde ese día en adelante cada sesión con William, reveló los detalles más sórdidos y morbosos de cómo torturó a aquellas mujeres, Grell lo contaba de una forma extasiada que William juraría llevaría al pelirrojo al clímax. William se mantiene al margen, indiferente pero no por mucho tiempo, Grell comienza a coquetear un poco aquí y allá, los enfermeros no son indiferentes a sus encantos.

Nunca le había pasado, el jamás se interesó en un paciente, pero Grell era…

Era excitante para Spears, Grell era un caso único, William no podía explicar que era lo que tanto le atraía de esa pelirroja, su sadismo y su cuerpo, tanta sensualidad y demencia en un mismo paquete, esa forma en que Grell pronunciaba su nombre "Will~". Grell parecía ser tan frágil pero era fuerte e inteligente. Además, era alguien muy sociable y coqueta, la pelirroja pronto entabló una gran amistad con Eric Slingby y con Ronald Knox, Knox era su enfermero, pero el chico idolatraba a Grell, siempre le conseguía caramelos y cosas que no estaban permitidas a ciertos pacientes, cosas como accesorios y ropa colorida, Grell fue un gran contraste y plus en las vidas de todos en ese sanatorio.

Lamentablemente para William, todas estas cualidades no permanecieron ocultas a los ojos de los demás, en especial a los ojos de Sebastian. Para Michaelis no había mucha diferencia entre hombres o mujeres, mucho menos importaba la edad, mientras tuvieran un lindo trasero era más que suficiente.

Grell siempre se refería hacia sí mismo como mujer y quería que TODOS hicieran lo mismo y Sebastian fue de los primeros en cumplir este capricho.

–Así que te gusta ese pelirrojo– dijo con gracia Sebastian mientras sorbía un poco de su té¸ William ignoró la pregunta.

–Bueno, en ese caso, si no te importa– Michaelis guiño un ojo.

–Será mejor que no te le acerques Sebastian– amenazó William, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más se escucharon gritos y pasos veloces, lo de siempre.

–Slingby– dijo William, con molestia.

…

Grell es sumamente agresivo y peligroso, bueno, al menos así es como lo tienen catalogado aunque en verdad nunca ha atacado a William ni a nadie en el centro, todos se dejan llevar por el reporte preliminar de las autoridades y eso… eso es lo que en verdad importa, a pesar de lo pasivo que muestra ser Grell, después de cada reunión, el pelirrojo va de regreso a una celda de alta seguridad. Aunque… ¿a quien mantiene seguro?

…

–Tu bata es muy corta– susurra seductoramente el hombre de ojos carmín al oído del durmiente carmesí quien se remuele entre sueños al sentir cómo una mano fría se desliza por entre sus piernas, pronto Grell abre los ojos y su corazón late rápidamente, empuja a Sebastian en un intento por huir pero es en vano, Sebastian es fuerte. Pronto el moro sujeta a Grell por el cabello tirando dolorosamente de este, con su otra mano comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de Grell. El pelirrojo cierra de inmediato las piernas con fuerza pero no sirve de mucho.

–Dices que eres mujer, entonces cumple como tal– se burló Sebastian mientras arremangó la bata de Grell hasta por encima de su cintura, el pelirrojo forcejeó y logró dar unos buenos arañazos a la cara de su agresor, Sebastian le suelta y se toca el rostro lastimado.

–Sangre– murmura con rabia, pronto se da cuenta que el pelirrojo no está a la vista.

–Realmente no hay muchos lugares a donde correr, eres un estúpido, estás encerrado y sólo hay una cama aquí– dijo con burla para ipso facto agacharse y mirar debajo de la cama. Michaelis tomó una de las delgadas piernas de Grell y lo arrastró hasta exponer su tembloroso cuerpo.

–Por favor– susurró con voz entre cortada el jengibre, pero sólo se ganó la burla de su "médico". Sebastian golpeó el estomago de Grell con toda su fuerza sacándole así todo el aire.

–No tienes que hacerlo tan difícil, créeme, nunca nadie se ha quejado– Sebastian se colocó entre las piernas de Grell.

–No por favor no– Grell lloró. Una bofetada fue lo que se ganó en un intento desesperado por silenciarlo, en verdad Sebastian nunca se había topado con una situación igual, quizá Grell no era de esos locos desahuciados. Grell gritó y pataleó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil.

…

Las 4:00pm Grell no ha llegado aún a su cita médica, William frunce el ceño, en verdad no es como que el pelirrojo pudiera faltar.

–Honestamente– William siempre ha estado rodeado de inútiles, Spears se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la habitación del pelirrojo rebelde, se topa con el enfermero designado y esté se avergüenza por haber olvidado llevar a Grell.

–Reducción salarial– es lo único que se le escucha decir al doctor quien sigue su camino.

…

–La obligación de un medico es velar por el bienestar de sus pacientes– Sebastian se paraliza al escuchar esa voz, esa maldita voz.

–William– dice con una sonrisa mientras suelta de inmediato a Grell y se pone de pie mientras ajusta su ropa. Hecho ovillo se encuentra Grell quien no deja de hipar y temblar de terror.

–En verdad yo… voy a matarte– dijo William con frialdad, Sebastian enarcó una ceja, sonrió incrédulo y salió del lugar, su corazón latía con fuerza, en verdad no se sentía amenazado, no temía a las represalias, ha hecho esto incontables veces y nunca ha sido despedido, pero en esta ocasión estaba en juego su relación con William, quizá no debió meterse con Grell, después de todo a William le gusta ese maldito afeminado.

Esa noche Ronald se encargó de atender a Grell, tuvieron que sedarlo pues estaba muy nervioso.

–Gracias Will, me salvaste– murmuró Grell antes de quedarse completamente dormido mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Spears.

Al día siguiente, William sólo puede ver desde lo alto a través de la ventana de su oficina cómo es que Grell se marcha del hospital, "¿Qué rayos pasó?", "¿cómo es posible que lo dieran de alta en tan poco tiempo?".

–Es mejor así Will– dijo Sebastian desde la puerta.

–Será mejor que te largues "escoria" – amenazó William con un abrecartas en la mano, estaba tan furioso que no le importaría apuñalar hasta la muerte a Michaelis.

Sebastian rodó los ojos con fastidio, en verdad no fue tan graba lo que pasó, William debería de superarlo.

–Bien, si te sirve de consuelo… dementes así no tardan en recaer, seguro matará a alguien y lo mandarán de vuelta a tus brazos– concluyó Sebastian para cerrar la puerta a tiempo, justo antes de que William lanzara el arma punzocortante, Sebastian siempre fue más rápido.

Dos años después~

William leía el expediente de su nuevo paciente, un maldito enfermo psicópata que asesinó a su esposa brutalmente, "un crimen pasional", la mujer lo traiciono. Spears lanzó a un lado los documentos y apretó sus sienes para aminorar su dolor de cabeza, "¿por qué el mundo estaba lleno de locos?"

William necesitaba aire, se sentía asfixiado en ese pequeño cubículo al que llamaba oficina, en el camino se encontró a Sebastian, jamás le perdonaría lo que sucedió con Grell, por su culpa y falta absoluta de ética, se habían llevado a su amado pelirrojo lejos de él. El ojirrojo no se cansaría nunca de insistir con William, algún día tendría que superar lo sucedido.

"...dementes así no tardan en recaer, seguro matará a alguien y lo mandarán de vuelta a tus brazos" aquellas palabras cual si de una maldición del diablo se tratasen, no fueron mentira.

William regresó a su oficina, tras él venía Sebastian y grande fue su sorpresa para ambos. Esa pelirroja, esos grandes ojos verdes le miraron con amor desesperado a Spears y algo de resentimiento para Sebastian. Pronto Grell se puso de pie y corrió hasta William.

–Regresé por ti mi querido Will~– cantó el carmín al oído de William quien no tardó en corresponder el abrazo.

–Fueron dos largos años– respondió William casi en un susurro mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en la melena de Grell.

–Dios los hace y el diablo los junta– murmuró Sebastian para de inmediato abandonar la habitación.

…

* * *

Se "leía" mejor en mi cabeza que ya escrito, traté de resumir tres episodios en uno sólo, he descubierto que eso no se hace (T_T) *llora amargamente* me disculpo.

Desconozco completamente cómo sean las cosas en un hospital psiquiátrico, pero pues esto es ficción, espero les haya gustado mi historia, gracias nuevamente.

Próximamente nuevo capítulo de Shinigami Haken Kyoukai Death (songfics de los carácter song originales) y un sensual y sádico fic Grelliam con algo de Eric x Grell muajajajajajajaja.


End file.
